Genie's Lamp
Genie's Lamp (simply referred to as the Lamp) is the former imprisonment and home of Genie, featured in the Aladdin movie franchise. The lamp has since been featured as the trademark symbol of Aladdin. Layout and Design Exterior The lamp itself resembles an oil lamp, which have been used as genie lamps in Arabian folklore for generations. It is completely gold in color. Interior The inside was described by Genie as very cramped and small, or as he put it..."itty bitty living space". Despite this, the inside has been fully seen as part of Disc 2 of the Aladdin: Special Edition DVD. Inside lies a large living room with a piano, dozens of pillows and pictures of Genie all around. After exiting the living area, there is a long hallway which leads to the dining room. There is a wide table and a locked vault. Inside the vault lies a Mickey Mouse hat. Next is the kitchen. After the kitchen, the tour leads to the bedroom. There is a lamp on the wall that is shaped like Kaa. Hanging above the master bed is a fan which can blow as hard as a sand storm. The rug resembles the Cave of Wonders' Tiger head. The walk in closet holds Genie's many outfits including: A business man, a skier, Elvis Presley, Snow White, and much more. Afterwards, the tour brings us to the garden filled with topiaries and a small lake as well as garden tables and a Venus fly trap. These are the only areas shown but there was also said to be a ballroom and a breakfast nook. Appearances ''Aladdin The lamp was hidden away in the mysterious Cave of Wonders for centuries. For years the lamp has been constantly wanted by the evil vizier, Jafar, until Aladdin got a hold of it and was granted three wishes. After Aladdin used his first two wishes, Jafar's parrot sidekick Iago was able to steal the lamp and give it to Jafar. After Jafar was tricked into using his third wish to become a genie himself, Aladdin reclaimed the lamp. He used his third wish to set the Genie free, and the lamp was used as a home for Genie instead of a prison. Aladdin: The Animated Series Although still Genie's 'default' location to reside in- although he was able to leave the lamp on his own accord rather than being perpetually trapped in it until rubbed like he was originally-, Genie tended to spend more time outside of his lamp than within it, the lamp serving as a place to rest more than anything else. On at least three occasions the lamp was stolen—once by Abis Mal who sought to make the Genie grant him his wishes (Unaware that Genie was no longer obligated to grant wishes after his freedom), another time by Mozenrath whilst he was asleep inside it to lure Aladdin to him and again by a 'charitable' Iago who attempted to sell it, prompting Genie to attempt to get it back as he missed his home. House of Mouse The lamp can be seen in occasion by Genie's side although most of the time, Genie is around and about without it. In the episode, "Donald's Lamp Trade," it was seen in the club's storage room inside a crate labeled "Aladdin's Lamp." Apparently, Donald made a deal with Jafar to get him the lamp in exchange for getting back at Mickey for calling him a ham. However, it was later proven to be the wrong lamp when Jafar revealed that he actually wanted the one in Mickey's dressing room. It was also used to capture Jafar when Mickey was fighting him for the ownership of the club on Halloween in the movie, [[Mickey's House of Villains|''Mickey's House of Villains]]. ''Hercules: The Animated Series In the crossover special, Aladdin was being attacked by Pain and Panic. He tricked them into rubbing the lamp having Genie punch them back to the Underworld. Once Upon a Time There are several Genie's lamps that appear on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. The first is seen in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". There is a magical lamp that was once home to the Genie of Agrabah. The lamp is found on the beach by King Leopold, husband of the Evil Queen. He rubs the lamp, trying to clean it, and the Genie appears in his service. Having no desires for himself, Leopold uses his first wish to free the Genie, and his second wish to give the Genie the third wish, handing the lamp over to him as representation. The final wish is used by Genie to become the Magic Mirror, in an attempt to remain with the Queen forever; afterwards, the lamp loses all traces of its magic. When the Dark Curse is cast, it is taken into Storybrooke, and ends up in Mr. Gold's pawn shop. The lamp of of Genie from the Aladdin story is seen in "I'll Be Your Mirror". Gallery Trivia *The lamp was seen in The Princess and the Frog during the song "Dig a Little Deeper", while Mama Odie was pulling out items from her chest. *Genie's lamp appeared in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, during the song "This Is the End". *The lamp (either Genie's or Jafar's) makes a cameo in the ride Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Upon finding it in the luggage, G2-9T states that the Star Tours' non-smoking policy extends to luggage as well. *The lamp can be seen in Zootopia, located on Yax's shelf in the Mystic Springs Oasis' reception office. *The lamp can be seen in The Jungle Book remake, located in a treasure pile inside King Louie's temple. *In Moana, the lamp is seen on Tamatoa's shell when Maui first arrives during "Shiny". *Several lamps identical to Genie's appear in the Mickey and the Roadster Racers episode "Ye Olde Royal Heist", as part of the Queen of England's treasury. Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Objects Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Once Upon a Time Objects Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Homes Category:Aladdin Objects Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms